Problems at McKinley
by Andrew Anderson-Evans
Summary: Problems arouse when one of the New Directions is murdered and another member is suspected. Lots of slash. Rated M for later chapters. (Blane/Sam, Blaine/Sebastian, Blaine/Tina, Will/Emma, Tina/Mike, Brittany/Santana, Finn/Quinn, Finn/Rachel)
1. The Watch

Blaine was late.

He was never late. Blaine specifically wore a watch to make sure he was on time to everything. Kurt couldn't believe it.

Blaine was the only one missing (well besides Sam, but he's never on time to class). Suddenly Sam walks in, and Mercedes smiles at him.

Kurt was embarrassed, though he shouldn't be. Blaine broke up with him yesterday, though he didn't give a reason why. Kurt was so depressed he almost didn't go to school today, but he did. Kurt shouldn't be embarrassed. He wasn't Blaine. He was on time. Blaine didn't matter. Kurt did.

"Well, I don't know where Blaine is, but I'm going to begin class," says Mr. Schue. "Hola! Me llamo Señor Schuester. Como se llama?"

Suddenly Blaine bursts through the door, looking like a mess. His eyes are red, nose running, and his usually perfectly gelled hair was gel-free. Blaine sits down at the only available desk.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue."

"It's okay this one time, just don't make it a habit!"

Suddenly Kurt stands up awkwardly. Blaine didn't realize he was sitting next to him. Kurt quickly sits down, embarrassed. "Great!" he thought. "Blaine made me feel embarrassed again."

Blaine was late every day of the week, and finally on Friday, Sam realized something was up. (It took him a couple of days to realize)

"Hey Blaine! You okay? You seem to be having a rough week."

"I'm fine," responds Blaine quickly.

"No you aren't." says Sam. He knows Blaine's feelings to well.

Blaine starts, "What do you want? We broke up a year ago at Dalton. Just because Kurt and I broke up doesn't mean I'm single."

"Yes it does." responds Sam. "But, no that's not it. I wanted to invite you to my cottage. It's on a lake and we have an awesome Waverunner. I could pick you up tomorrow morning."

"That would be great," says Blaine, feeling relieved but also disappointed. Sam didn't like Blaine anymore. No, he was dating Mercedes.

Blaine and Sam walked out of the classroom together, chatting, unaware that Kurt was listening to their whole conversation, and man was he jealous.


	2. Chemistry

Quinn leaned over and kissed Finn, in the middle of Chemistry class (they were lab partners). Rachel, who sat behind them, had to watch painfully the whole class.

"Miss Fabray! Mr. Hudson! I already warned you once. Again, and you're out in the hall."

"In the hall we can make out more," whispers Quinn. She leans over and kisses him again, sliding her hands up his thighs.

"IN THE HALL!"

Quinn and Finn walk out into the hall, and Finn sits down on the ground, leaning against the wall. Quinn lays on top of him and starts taking off his shirt.

"Here?" asks Finn. "Now?"

"Why not?" responds Quinn, sliding off Finns shirt.

"No," decides Finn. "Not now."

"Fine, then never!" responds Quinn, frustrated.

Quinn storms down the hall. Class had ended. He knew she'd get over it. They were dating, and Finn was happy, but he also felt something was missing. Rachel. Finn and Rachel had broken up the week before, and Finn still hadn't gotten over her.

Rachel walks up to Finn. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"A question?" responds Finn.

"Yes, but it's a secret," Rachel mentions casually. She knew she had him now. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. It's Friday so my parents will be gone. I could pick you up at 5."

"Rachel, I'm dating Quinn…"

"I know. I hope you will consider my offer."


	3. Interruptions

Brittany was excited. Dinner at Breadstix with Artie on a Friday night! Wait, today is Friday right? Yes okay. Tonight. I just wish Santana could be on the date with us. That would make it perfect. But no, as long as I'm dating Artie, I can't date Santana. That's dumb. Why can't they both date me? Whatever. Dinner with Artie. Friday night. Wait, today is Friday right?…

Artie picks Brittany up in his new Jeep.

"I didn't know you could drive!" says Brittany, honestly surprised.

"Yep. I got this car for my birthday. It has a special machine that can lift me up into, or down and out, of the car." says Artie, showing off.

"Wait but how do you push the pedals? If you have no legs, then you can't push the pedals!"

"There's a lever here that works like the pedals. I can push it with my hand, forward to drive, and backwards to brake. I then hold the steering wheel with my other hand."

"That's cool! I wish I could afford that for Lord Tubbington! Everytime he drives away he scares me like crazy! I don't know how he can reach the pedals and see over the wheel. I can't drive. The pedals confuse me. Why can't you use both feet to push the pedals? There is two! But the driving instructor says that's dangerous. How is that…"

They arrive at Breadstix and Artie lowers himself out of the car. Brittany pushes him in and they sit down at their table.

They talk for awhile before the food comes.

"I'm just so happy your my girlfriend," says Artie.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Stubbles McCripplepants, because this just got personal." Santana interrupts. "You think you can bring my girl on a date?"

"I'm not your girlfriend." says Brittany.

"Britt, be quiet." says Santana. "Me and Artie are gonna have a little showdown."


	4. Asian Noodles

Back at Breadstix, Tina and Mike were also having a date, though it wasn't going well.

"I thought you wanted to go to a non-Asian restaurant," yells Mike angrily.

"I did," responds Tina.

"So you order Asian noodles? At an Italian restaurant!?"

"Yes. So…?"

"You said non-Asian," says Mike, frustrated. "Whatever."

The food comes, and Tina eats her Asian noodles, while Mike picks at his Italian ones.

"You want some?" Tina asks.

"NO."

Mike then turns his head around and back again. "Do you think I don't notice?"

Tina responds innocently. "Notice what?"

"You haven't looked at me for the last fifteen minutes, and throughout the whole meal."

"I haven't? I didn't notice."

"Yes you did," remarks Mike. "Yes. You. Did. You are still in love with Blaine. You've been thinking about him again. Well too bad! He's gay! I swear!" screams Mike. "I SWEAR TO GET REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Mike storms out and leaves Tina, crying, to pay the check.


	5. Failed Flirtation

Puck knew who he wanted. He just didn't know how to get her. Lauren Zizes wasn't the biggest baddest girl in school. And though Puck wasn't the biggest, he was the baddest boy in the school.

Puck stared at her all day, think of ways to woo her. He finally decided to...say hi.

Puck walked up to her.

"Hey Puckerman. Whaddya want?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"What's up? You never even acknowledge me and suddenly you want to just say hi?"

"You looked exceptionally beautiful in class today," responds Puck.

"Really? That's all you got?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"No you see, Puckerman-"

"Call me Puck"

"-Puckerman, I'm not like every other girl in this school. I'm not dying for you to take off your clothes and get in bed with me. I'm a lot harder to get than the normal dumb pretty high schooler."

"Alright I'll work on it," says Puck.


	6. Bad News

Will sits down at the dinner table while Emma brings in the food. Friday Night dinner was his favorite. PB & J sandwiches. It always reminds him of the first "date" he had with Emma.

But this particular night he wasn't happy. Will had learned some news today at school which Emma didn't and he didn't want to tell her it. But he had to.

Will starts, "Emma, today at school I learned something."

"Okay, and what is this something?"

"Holly's pregnant."

Silence.

"And are you the-"

"She isn't sure yet. We dated so shortly that it could have also been the guy before me or after."

"When will we know?" asks Emma?

"Soon. The doctor said he might be able to figure it out through some tests."

The rest of the dinner was silent.

"Tell me first," Emma says. "When you learn."

Will was worried. The wedding was coming up and this was jeopardizing it.


	7. Parking Lot

Santana walked out of the restaurant with Brittany on her arm.

"That wasn't nice what you did to Artie."

"It's fine," Santana assures Brittany. "You guys weren't meant to be."

They see Mike. "Hey Other Asian!" says Santana. "Where's Asian?"

"She left. What do you want?"

"Some gummy bears," says Brittany.

"What's wrong? You look shaken up?"

"I ended it with Tina. She was in love with Blaine."

"Blaine? Blaine Warbler?" asks Brittany. "I thought he was gay!"

"He is."

"Sucks for you. But doesn't Blaine like Sam?" asks Santana.

"No," responds Mike. "They broke up at Dalton."

"I don't know. I think Blaine still has feelings."

"And Sam doesn't."


	8. A Suspect

The next day at school, the police arrived. They went classroom to classroom looking for one person, Blaine Anderson.

They finally find him in Spanish.

"We need Blaine Anderson," said the lieutenant.

All the eyes in the classroom shoot straight to Blaine. He stands up and walks over to them. They put him in handcuffs.

"Is that really necessary?" asks Will.

"Blaine is accused of murdering Mercedes Jones. Of course it is."

"I am accused of what? Murdering Mercedes? I didn't do it!"

They bring Blaine to the station and sit him down next to Sam.

Blaine asks, "Why me? What's going on Sam?"

"Sam was having dinner with Mercedes at Breadstix last night. He went to the bathroom, and when he came back she was dead in the booth. We had one witness who gave a description of the murderer. Black hair and either brown or hazel eyes; he couldn't remember. The guy was skinny. You fit the description."

Blaine had to think about this for a second.

"How'd she die?" he asks.

"You should know, but she was suffocated."

"I didn't do it. I promise. Why would I?"

"Well rumor has it you have been a wreck all week, and you had dated Sam before, which means you could have been jealous."

"Wait a second, who was the witness?" asks Blaine.

"I can't tell you."

"Please!"

"Alright. Some high schooler with the name Kurt Hummel."


	9. Good and Bad News

Will walked out of the hospital relieved. He was not the father. He immediately texted Emma.

She didn't respond.

He sent a "?".

Still no response.

"Emma?" he texted.

"Emma has been kidnapped by another glee club. Lose at Sectionals, and you get her back. ~ :)"

Will rushed to the police.

They turn him down. "It's probably just some silly prank!"

"Mr. Schue? Can I see the text?" asks Blaine, who's still stuck at the police station. "Smiley face? There's only one person that can be...Sebastian!"


	10. Candy Heaven

Puck walked into the gas station and walked straight to the candy aisle, looking for as many different kinds of candy he could carry. He picked out Hershey's, Kit Kats, Twixes, Crunches, Milky Ways, Snickers, boxes of chocolates, bags, bars.

He brought it up to the counter and payed for it.

Puck was nervous. He wasn't very good at the whole love thing. This was the first romantic stunt he was going to try, and if he failed he would be so embarrassed. If he succeeded, he would be rewarded.

He snuck into school at night and found Lauren's locker in the dark. He then stuffed all of the candy he had bought in her locker. Filling it totally up. Puck had to slam the door hard so it would totally close. This was going to be awesome.

The next day at school, Puck came early and hung out by Lauren's locker until she arrived. He waited for her to open her locker, but she walked straight to class. All the books she needed she had taken home the night before, so she just brought her backpack to class.

Puck waited and waited for her class to be over (he skipped his). Finally, it ended and she walked to her locker. She opened it, not expecting anything, and all the candy fell out…and hit her in the face.

Puck walked over smoothly.

Lauren screamed, "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, I did," says Puck flirtatiously. "All for you."

"I hate you!"


	11. Secret Date

Finn showed up at Rachel's house 15 minutes early, and sat in his car, thinking about whether he should really do this or not. He was dating Quinn, but she was mad at him, but Rachel probably was too, they had broken up the week before.

Being a high-schooler, he couldn't resist the urge, so he got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

Rachel opened it, and was wearing a full red dress, and Finn immediately felt underdressed. He was only wearing a polo and khakis.

Rachel invited him in, and sat him down at the table. She had made dinner.

They talked small talk throughout most of the dinner.

"I knew you would come though."

"How?" asks Finn.

"You've always had a special place in your heart for me."

"Yeah," says Finn. "I guess you're right." Finn then realizes he likes Rachel, and wants to kiss her. Finn leans in.

"Uh-buh-buh-buh. Not so fast. If we are getting back together, you need to promise me something. No distractions. No Quinn. No Santana. No Brittany. No anyone, but me. And I will do the same."


	12. Back to School

Blaine finally was released from the police station. It was Saturday afternoon, but Sam was still stuck at the station, so Blaine couldn't go to the lake with him.

They postponed it to the next day.

Blaine decided he needed to save Emma. He was Sebastian's weakness, and maybe he could get him to give her back.

Blaine got out if the car at Dalton Academy. It strangely felt like a mix between home and jail. He snuck inside.

Blaine soon realized he didn't have a blazer on, and that it was going to give him away. He quickly snuck into the locker room and found one that fit.

After he put it on and closed the locker, he realized it was Sebastian's locker.

"Hey Sexy! What are you doing here?"

"Sebastian." Sebastian was standing in front of Blaine in only a towel. Blaine tried to resist the urge to stare, but Sebastian's body was pretty tempting.

"I was just visiting," replies Blaine, innocently.

"Uh huh. Okay. And that's why you're putting on my clothes?"

Sebastian got him there. Then suddenly Blaine felt it. His heart was beating ten times faster than usual. The same speed it did when he was around Sam.

Blaine was falling for Sebastian, and he knew he actually had a chance because Sebastian was gay. Sam wasn't anymore. He also came up with a plan to get Emma and Sebastian. "I just wanted to smell the crisp smell of your cologne."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "That's your excuse?"

"Well, yeah.." responds Blaine, trying to be flirty but knowing he was failing.

Sebastian smiles. "Man do you look hot in that blazer."

"You kidnapped Emma, didn't you."

"Maybe I did," replies Sebastian. "Why do you care?"

"Because I have a proposal for you..."


End file.
